


Stay

by camichats



Series: Happy-Ending Incest Fics [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius didn't run away from Grimmauld Place because someone stepped in.





	

Regulus was still shaking inside Sirius’s arms. Sirius knew him better than anyone, and he knew that Regulus wasn’t exactly brave or strong… but Regulus didn’t like drawing attention to it. He tried to stop shaking, but he couldn’t. 

“It’s okay,” Sirius kept saying in a low voice, rubbing his back soothingly. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

“Shouldn’t I be saying that to you?” 

He chuckled. “I just got beat up a bit, you’re the one who stood up to our parents. Telling off that hag at wand point must’ve felt as terrifying as it did good.” 

Regulus let out a watery laugh, not actually crying, but on his way there at the reminder of what he’d done. 

Sirius cupped his cheek, then kissed him: sweet and slow. 

Regulus looked at him with wide eyes. So much of what they did together was more like hate in physical form than love. 

Sirius rubbed away a tear that fell out of Regulus’s eye and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I was going to leave,” he confessed. “If you hadn’t stepped in, I was going to throw what I could in a bag and head for the Potter’s. Might not have even bothered with a bag, to be honest.” 

Regulus clung to Sirius’s shirt, like if he gripped it tightly enough the idea would never have been in his head. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Reg,” he whispered. “I’m staying right here with you.”


End file.
